Akebono
|related tools= Yoiyami |users= Kumori Natsuki |debut shippuden= No |tool media= Anime, Manga }} is a legendary heirloom of the Natsuki Family. Discovered by the precursors to the samurai dynasty, they would pluck it from its hiding place before taking it back with them for safekeeping. Revered as the , it is reputed as a weapon that can cut through anything it touches regardless of substance, properties, or resistance. It's presence serves as the offensive seat of the family's power, allowing them to cow would be enemies with the simple threat of its usage. As of now, it's possessed by the youngest daughter of the Main Family's Head, the former having spirited it away when she ran away from home. Overview & Abilities Thought to be produced in a time predating ninjutsu and possibly ninshū (at least on earth), the weapon is revered for its cutting prowess. Fittingly named after the daybreak, its sharpness rivals the first light that cleaves the sky and splits the horizon, undaunted by the world that seeks to repress it. Akebono is primarily used for this eviscerating purpose as it slices through and destroys every form of ninjutsu known to the shinobi world; even genjutsu as it tears through the fabric of the illusion with burning conviction. It is these powers alone that make it highly coveted within the Natsuki community, though most don't realize there is a second ability within the first: the Light. By synchronizing with its user, the sword is enveloped in a burning, blinding light of biblical proportions. This light can be shaped and changed according to the user's will, becoming an technique aptly named as Light of the Heavens. When activated, they can change the depth, power and scope, using the generated light to form an armor around themselves, create light weapons from the blade base, or launch volleys of light waves. Likewise, the already lethal cutting power of the blade is increased severalfold, as the blinding halo burns away and destabilizes oncoming offensives long before the blade reaches the attack in question. At its strongest, the perfect match would be enough to cleave the earth itself in two. Such power is not without a cost however. Among the disadvantages is the prodigious chakra consumption. It is estimated to drain tailed beast levels of chakra in minutes and to do so unceasingly. However, more heinous is the number of Natsuki samurai it has killed or incapacitated when they tried to wield it. Whether this was from chakra drain or outright rejection no one is truly sure, but forgers would identify that there's a sense of sentience within the blade. Using it against its will results in a rejection; depending on the severity of the transgression, this could lead to coma or death. Even those who are grudgingly allowed to use it note the severe toll it takes on their bodies and spirits, draining the two when the user's chakra has waned. Likewise, it loses power or more accurately locks away its full strength when impressed into service, resulting in the occasional death of its wielders by the hands of enemies. Only a complete harmonization can begin to remedy said effects; as such, prior to being taken by Kumori, the blade had been untouched for well over a century.